


kilig

by pinkwinwin



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Falling In Love, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkwinwin/pseuds/pinkwinwin
Summary: He is beautiful in all the ways that don't feel real— like San could reach out and touch him and he would disappear beneath his fingertips.He does so anyway.
Relationships: Choi San/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	kilig

**Author's Note:**

  * For [odeion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/odeion/gifts).

>   
[inspired music](https://youtu.be/sElE_BfQ67s)  
  
for Rob, always  
#

isn't it amazing

how people can feel like home

— _ unknown _

_ — — — _

Morning comes too soon.

It always does, the warmth of the sun seeping through windows and sheets and rousing San from his slumber. His eyes would screw shut, arms reaching up as he yawned to curl beneath the pillow again, bedcovers kicked away from his body as he moved. Morning comes the promise of being roused by one of the managers or his bandmates or the lingering scent of coffee pushed just under his nose in a cheap styrofoam cup. 

Tours are messy, they take away the value of a gentle morning that San so favors. He isn’t always a man of routine, but this is one he treasures. He connects to the quietness of a world not quite awake yet, of rising with the sun and letting it energize him from the inside out. Solitude keeps him sane, keeps him functioning as a member of a group without any hiccups. San was always one for being alone when it came down to it.

That was then; this is now.

_ Now _ comes with San laying on his side, arm curled beneath his pillow and eyes open as the sun begins to rise over the snow-covered mountains just beyond the hotel window. The weather threatens to keep them chained to their bed, sharing in the comforts of too much linen and down comforters. 

Now comes with taking in the sight of Seonghwa as he sleeps on the other side of the bed.

His lashes cast shadows across his cheekbones, his hair threatening to fall against his face. His lips are parted, as if he was mid-sentence before the world of sleep dragged him into its clutches. He is beautiful in all the ways that don't feel real— like San could reach out and touch him and he would disappear beneath his fingertips.

He does so anyway. And Seonghwa is all too real.

It's a simple movement, the ghosting of fingertips against his cheek. Seonghwa doesn't even stir, just lays there in perhaps the most vulnerable state San has ever seen him in. There is something so intimate about sharing a bed, about sleeping next to someone and trusting them in a way that so few people ever get to see.

  
  
“I know you’re awake,” San whispers, fingers dancing up to push dark hair away from his forehead. Seonghwa instantly smiles.

“I didn’t want to interrupt you.”

San laughs, quiet in the morning air between them. Outside it begins to snow.

San shifts, pulls himself a little closer to Seonghwa. The sheets crumple around them, snowy peaks of white in a hotel bed. His lips find Seonghwa’s forehead in a gentle kiss, thumb rubbing against his nape in rhythmic motions. It’s warm, comforting in a way San hasn’t experienced before. And then Seonghwa opens his eyes, looks up at him, and the feeling of _ oh, this is what it’s like _reverberates down into his very soul.

San wants to speak, parts his lips to do so, but Seonghwa was always the one who could think of his feet in moments like this. He reaches up, slots their lips together, kissing San like stepping into the sun. It’s so warm, so gentle in all the ways San has been searching his whole life for. He cradles the back of Seonghwa’s head gently, kisses his lips once more before trailing down his jaw and his neck.

“We still have time,” Seonghwa says, words trailing off into a sigh at the end when San kisses a particularly sensitive spot near his shoulder. “We don’t have to get up just yet.”

  
  
And San pulls away just enough to look into Seonghwa’s eyes, just enough to brush his thumb against his cheekbone and watch the way his eyes sparkle with something wonderful. Neither of them can help the smile that blooms across both of their faces.

“You know,” San replies, voice smooth as honey. Words ringing out before he leans down to kiss him once again. “That may be the best idea you’ve had yet.”

The sun will peek through the gentle snowfall soon, San knows this. The managers will come, the rest of the group will begin to stir, and the world will seem to spin a little more on its axis. Soon, they will have to pretend none of this happened, save for the looks they give each other every so often or the brushing of hands they can sneak in without any fans knowing. Soon, the world will start again and they will have to venture into the cold again. San knows this.

He also knows he’s found all the warmth he needs right in this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> **kilig** _(noun)_ — the rush or the inexplicable joy one feels after seeing or experiencing something romantic
> 
> [fic twitter](https://twitter.com/pinkwinwin)   
[main twitter](https://twitter.com/truantseeker)   
[cc](https://curiouscat.me/pinkwinwin)


End file.
